Intentions
by agentfandoms74
Summary: Does Anakin have what it takes to become a Jedi again? Who and what can save him? Love, Loss, Anger, of Kindness. AnakinPadme romance Anakin gets along with his kiddies... What comes next? Anakin Redemption Story! AnakinPadme
1. Saved

**Chapter One:**

Anakin was hurt. You could see it in his yellow Sith eyes… Feeling like you wife just betrayed you can suck. He was screaming to no one in particular, "Look what the Jedi have done to me! They have made me a monster! My powers are the only thing now that can save you!" He suddenly started to sob. Padme was on the ground trying very hard to breath. His Angel. Almost dead. Obi Wan did this. He wouldn't stop until Obi Wan was gone. The Traitor! When his former master takes his Jedi Robe off- he knows a fight is coming.

"Anakin! Don't do this! Let go of your anger, it will get you nowhere!" Obi Wan pleaded.

"You are the reason I am here, the reason Padme is dying! You always held me back. I never knew my potential until the Chancellor showed me. He told me I could save Padme! That he and I would rule the galaxy…" Anakin yelled. 10 years of anger contained in 1 day.

"Your anger is the reason Padme is dying! Not me. You choked her, don't you even remember? Or care? How is Sidious going to fix this?" Obi Wan tried, hoping Anakin wasn't completely immersed.

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY LOVE FOR PADME? I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO HER! YOU LIER!" Anakin screamed. Jumping onto the lava rock his former master was standing on.

"I will not fight you- brother." Obi Wan simply said.

"You never cared, just like you don't care if you kill me!" Anakin sobbed.

He lunges for Obi Wan with his blue lightsaber. Naturally Obi blocks it and the fight is on. Anakin tries to taunt his old master but yet he still feels a little compassion towards him. Immediately remembering that he is now Darth Vader he tries to push those feelings away. Clashing lightsabers and screams the battle goes on. Anakin, a little too confident, jumps at Obi Wan. And Master Kenobi chops off Ani's legs.

"You were my brother! And I loved you! You were supposed to bring balance to the Force! Not destroy it!" Obi Wan screams at- now Lord Vader.

"I should leave him here. His 'master' will come to find him." Kenobi thought bitterly. But then he hears a faint whisper coming from the dying body of Anakin Skywalker.

"Help her. Padme. Save Padme and our baby. Please, if you ever loved me, you'll save her."

This shocks Kenobi. Is there still good in him? Can I save him from a fate he doesn't deserve?

"I promise I will save her. But I intend on saving you too." He whispers quietly to his former apprentice.

Kenobi picks him up and carries him to Padme's ship.

"I hope I can save you old friend…"


	2. Helped

**Chapter Two:**

Anakin was breathing heavily, and Kenobi was running with him in his arms, running all the way to the med pod. Padme had no idea- yet. Assuming that his strong, adoring Ani as dead, she had no will to live. But Yoda was there, by her side, telling her that she was wrong.

"Senator, live, you must! For your children, and husband. Dead, he is not..." Padme's eyes shot open. Sadness in them, but she was struggling.

"He did not turn, did he Master Yoda?" She asked weakly. When Yoda did not answer, she whispered,

"There, is still good in him, I know there is." Amidala was about to take her last breath, when someone barged into the room.

"Anakin, he's alive! He is being treated right now! Padme, you can make it... He hasn't turned yet." Senator Organa was panting.  
-

"God, why won't he stop thrashing?" Obi-Wan muttered. He was sitting by Anakin's bed. Praying to Qui-Gon to let his Padawan live. "Was I wrong to think attachment was useless. Something we could live without?" He thought. He was cut off by his own thought when the doctor came into the room. And he shot up.

"Master Kenobi, I am afraid we have good news and bad news... Which one you like first?" the Kamino doctor asked, quite cautiously.

He lifted his head slightly, and softy said, "Good."

Nodding her head, she proceeded, " Well, we were successfully able to repair his legs, and all damage in his appearance is gone, but emotionally, you want to be cautious. Now... for the bad part. Even though surgery was a success, he was mentally not prepared. Master Kenobi, I'm afraid he's in a very deep coma. And we don't know when he will come out of it. Shall I go alert Miss. Amidala?"

"Mrs. Skywalker. And I shall tell her myself." Obi-Wan corrected. He was saddened by the fact that what drove him to the madness; that might kill him, was to save Padme. Oh how it will break her heart. "Here goes nothing..." He muttered. 

"What?" Padme asked softly... Was her Ani was okay? Was he normal again? Does he remember Force-Choking her? And more importantly, does he still love her? Trying to answer all these questions in her head, she was stuck on the last one. But she knew he had good in him, she had faith, so she decided she would live. For her children, and for her Ani, if he still wanted. Deep in thought, she soon was falling asleep, smiling at the past memories. Anakin riding a -

"Anakin is in a coma!" Obi-Wan shouted. And in that moment, all the happiness in the room disappeared, and Padme fainted.


	3. Decided

**Chapter Three:**

"Senator?!" "Padme?!" "Are you okay?" Those were all questions that were asked by multiple people in the room. When no answer came, they all sat quietly, thinking about what had just happened.

Obi Wan just sighed and stared down at the ground. Then quietly asked, "Where are Luke and Leia?" And when everybody looked up with confusion in their eyes, he automatically knew the answer. He slowly got up from his seat, walked to the door, and ran as fast as he could to find a doctor. His right hand on the hilt of his lightsaber, ready to find those children. "Sith, if anything happened to them, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. And I owe Anakin and Padme both that much..." He thought.  
-

 _In Anakin's Head:_

It was all sunny in Tatooine. He saw his little dome house, and walked right in. Seeing his mother, cooking dinner with Beru. They were making food for her new family, the people that treated her right. When his mother saw Ani, she cried. "Oh Ani, you've grown up so handsome and brave. I have watched you, all these years. Padme is beautiful, and so kind. You are lucky to have her..."

"Mom! Is this- is this real? And Padme's gone, she died because I killed her! And it was too late to save her!" Anakin sobbed in his mother's arms.

"She is not dead, but her life is at risk. Sweetheart, of course this is inside your head, you haven't woken up yet. Or would you like to stay here?" She replied kindly.

"RISK?"

"Do not use your anger, Anakin. This lead you to the dark side. " A new voice came from behind him. A familiar voice, the voice of Qui-Gon Jin.

"I am not worthy for your faith in me. I killed _younglings!_ How can Obi Wan try to save me?" Anakin whispered, ashamed of his actions on the Jedi.

"He believes there is good in you, light. And he is not wrong. If you choose to go back, you could be a Jedi once more. Or live happily with your wife and children. The choice is yours Anakin. Be careful and May The Force Be With You." Qui-Gon concluded.

"Thank you, master. And mother, I am so grateful for every- Wait! _Children?!_ " Anakin said in complete disbelief.

 _Anakin's Med Pod:_

Skywalker was panting so hard, and sweating like a pig. His heart-rate monitor was beeping so loudly. The alarms sounded off. And in came Bail Organa, Sabe, Dorme, and Obi-Wan- who was holding two bundles of what seemed to be babies. But no one was paying attention to that. They were just relieved. Relieved that Padme would live. And relieved that Anakin Skywalker was awake.


	4. Darth?

**Chapter 4:** "Oh thank the maker! All right, are you? How are you doing? What the bloody hell happened?" Were the four questions asked by four very concerned people; Dorme, Yoda, Bail, and of course Obi-Wan.

"What happened to me?" Anakin asked looking at his half legs.

Obi-Wan focused on Anakin for a minute, noticing sadness and a hint of anger in his deep blue eyes. Yet, no responce from anybody, as if they were hiding something and not sure what to say.

"Obi-Wan, what happened? Where is Padme? Is she alright? And the babies?" Anakin asked, desperate for answers, as he was extremely concerned for his new family.

Though, again, no response.

Anakin grew angrier and angrier every second that the room was still silent.

His eyes, still blue, and his voice higher and louder. "OBI-WAN?!"

"Anakin, Padme gave birth to twins, as you apparently know, but is having slight trouble, erm...living. Meaning she is weak, very weak... As for what happened to her, to you, to the Jedi, is an extremely long story Anakin. Or perhaps you wish for me to call you Darth Vader?" Obi-Wan replied to Anakin's hysterics.

"DARTH?!" a very confused Anakin screamed with his high pitched voice.

 **A/N:**

 **sorry for the superrrr long wait!! ik my stories are short but im trying!! so pls hang with me! my other story will have a new chapter soon, so stay tuned!**


End file.
